A Day At The Beach
by daverezi
Summary: Basically it's a AmyxCreamxBlaze, ok? Read if you like, shut up and go away if you don't. This is crappy work, so don't critize this, MMKAY?


i don't own Sonic and Co; Sega does... go easy on me, this is my first lemon/Sonic Story evr! r&r please and thank you :)

--

Once upon a time... no, no, that's not how to start of a story... it was a dark and stormy night? No! Um... how the hell do you start off a story?! Well... why does it matter. Let's start off on a easy level that you'll understand.. like this.

One day, a hot and sunny day, three girls... Amy, Blaze and Cream were hanging out on the beach. The sun was being soaked up in Cream's fur. From a small distance, i was walking each of the girls, looking them up and down, at each curve... ooooh. I kept staring at each of them, moving from the rosey pink hedgehog to the lavender silky-colored cat to the young creamy-colored rabbit, examing them. I kept myself from pouncing out and doing anything i'd regret later on about. The creamy bunny, who was named Cream, was swimming in the ocean while the pink hedgehog, Amy, and the lavender cat, Blaze were making sandcastles.

Then all of a sudden Amy and Blaze got into a play fight and it turned interesting. She licked Blaze's nose and she started to blush. Amy giggled and then pinned Blaze down and started to tickle her. "Hehehe... stop! It tickles!" Blaze managed to say between gasps. Then Amy got on top of Blaze and continued tickling her even longer. When Cream saw Blaze being tickled she got out of the water and she jump on top of Amy and started tickling her."Hahaha...Cream get off!" she said between gasps. "Get off of Blaze and i will let go," said Cream. "Yeah listen to Cream." said Blaze under Amy. "What if i dont want to, Amy?" said Cream. "Come on Cream lets tickle her a lot!" said Blaze.

Cream and Blaze started to tickle Amy, crying and pleading for them to stop. I kept staring at them, "Wow... i never knew girls could have so much fun over silly thing..." I said, shaking my head. Blaze toppled over Cream and started to tickle her the same way she had been tickling Amy. "Finally!" Amy shouted getting up and helpng Blaze tickle Cream. "Hahaha...pleas stop i cant breath!" said Cream. "Now is my turn, Cream!" said Amy. "Dont you like being tickled Cream?" asked Blaze. "No! I hate being tickled!" screamed Cream. Then after a while they let go of Cream because they knew it was enough.

Amy thought up a sneaky idea, "Hey...um, Cream? Can i ask you something? Do you...like girls?" She said with a sly smile. Blaze raised an eyebrow at Amy. "What's that got to do with--?!" Amy cut Blaze off by putting her hand over Blaze's mouth. She whispered something into her ear and Blaze gave the same sly grin. "So, Cream, do you?" Blaze pressed on. I stared at the girls in disbelief - asking Cream if she likes girls? Why?! This is just...ugh! I shook my head, hoping that Cream would not say yes. "Um... What kind of question is that?" Cream said. "Oh...just want to know so..do you?" asked Amy. "Yeah Cream do you like girls?" added Blaze. "Well i like being with them if that is wath you mean." said Cream. "What we mean is do you like like girls Cream?" said Blaze with a grin in her face."Um... How do you know you like like girls Amy?" said Cream.

"Well... you think they're pretty and you wanna 'do stuff' with them and to them." Amy said with a wink. "Oh yeah." Blaze added seductivly. Cream started to blush at how Blaze's voice sounded. "Awww the cutie's blushing, Ames." Blaze said. Amy looked at her and smiled devilishly. "Well... is that a yes, Creamy?" She asked. My jaw dropped, i could not believe what i was hearing! Poor innocent Cream! "Well uh... i do think you and Blaze are pretty but i dont know about the do things with them stuff." said Cream. "Well i will take that as a yes, then." said Amy. Then Blaze push Cream into the ground and Amy got on top of Cream. "Huh? what are you doing, Amy?" said Cream.

(IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMON, THAN TURN YOUR SORRY ASS AROUND AND GO BACK! ...and if you can't stomach it... then go away!)

Amy started to kiss Cream on the lips and stared to caress her face. Blaze watched and started to get aroused. She bent down and started to take off her shirt, while Amy stuck her tongue into Cream's mouth. "Well Cream aren't you enjoing it?" said Blaze. When Amy stop kissing her, she said "Amy you kissed me!" She smirked, "Yes i did." "Well is my turn now, Amy." said Blaze. Amy got off of Cream and Blaze got on top of her. Blaze let her hands explore Cream's body, massaging her breasts. Amy pulled down Cream's pants and slid her hand into her panties. Cream let out a small moan as Blaze kissed her. Her tongue explored Cream's mouth. i couldent belive what was happening i just stood there my eyes fixated on the three.

"Oh...that feals so good..." said cream. "I bet it does." said Amy seductivly. "You are a very good kisser, Cream." said Blaze. "Amy...the thing that you are doing feels strange is it good?" said Cream with a moan. "Oh...that feals so good" said Cream. "I bet it does." said Amy. "You are a very good kisser, Cream." said Blaze. "Amy...the thing that you are doing feels strange, is it good?" said Cream with a moan. "What kind of... weird?" She winked rubbing Cream's pussy. Cream let out a small moan. Blaze started to place small butterfly kisses on Cream's stomach and midsection. "Oh you taste so good." Blaze said muffled while she licked her.

I couldent stand to see her innocent just disappear like that... and i thought why me? When Amy stop rubbing Cream's pussy she started to lick it. A moan got out of Cream, "Amy!what is this strange feeling!" said Cream. "Relax, Cream, leave it all to us." said Blaze with a smirk. Her tongue went deep inside of Cream's opening. Blaze started to suck on Cream's nipple while rubbing the other one. Her arm brought Cream closer to her and moaned inside of her mouth. I was so shocked, i thought i was going to throw up!

But... strangly, it kinda turned me on.

A scream got out of Cream. "You like that dont you, Cream?" said Blaze.When Amy stop for a second she got her finger and went deep into her pussy.Once more a scream got out of Cream. "My turn." said Blaze. Blaze then switch places with Amy, sticking her finger deep into her cunt and moving her fingers in and out at a steady rate. Amy started to suck on Cream's nipple and rubbing the other a littler faster than Blaze had went. "Oh dear!" shouted Cream. Then Blaze went little faster exiting Cream a little more. Amy continue sucking her nipple and rubbing the other. Then Amy stop for a second and kiss Cream. At a moment Cream moaned. Cream had reached her climax with a smirking Amy and Blaze kneeling next to her. Her cum splashing out onto Blaze. She tried to catch as much as she could in her mouth. The little bunny passed out with exhaustion.

She licked her lips when all of a sudden a pink hedgehog pounced on her. Amy kissed the cat, sticking her tongue into Blaze's mouth, exploring the inside flaps. Blaze put her hands under Amy's shirt and lifted it off of her and over her head. She started to rub and pinch Amy's nipples with Amy moaning in pleasure. Amy unzipped Blaze's pants and she kicked them off. Amy pulled down Blaze's panties, took a finger and shoved it up Blaze's pussy. She let out a small moan and humped with Amy's rthym. With Amy's other hand she undid Blaze's shirt and nibbled on her neck. Her stiffled moans were blocked by the tuffs of fur she was nibbling on. Blaze then undid Amy's skirt and put her hand in her panties, rubbing her hand againist Amy's pussy.

Amy let out a soft moan againist Blaze's neck. They both started to hump againist each other as they slid thier fingers into each other pussies. Blaze came to her climax and cummed on Amy's stomach, legs and hand. She breathed heavily, and threw her head back. Amy came a few seconds later cumming onto Blaze's arm, midsection and breasts. Amy fell backwards into the sand with her breath heaving and puffing.

I stared at them for a few more seconds and then turned around, walking away with a bulge in my jeans, hoping no one would notice as i walked on home. 


End file.
